


C Major

by lib



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, F/M, Intense fluff, LITERALLY, Too Lazy To Tag, lots of cameos, mainly saimatsu, the rest are just mentioned or implied, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lib/pseuds/lib
Summary: it's Kaede and Shuichi's 2nd year anniversary and the two plan to spend it as lowkey as possiblewhich is really hard when you're themmature for possible foul language





	C Major

“Aaaaand done!”

Fingertips gently adjusted the silver music hairpins keeping the pianist’s bangs back. With this, she strode around and squinted at her reflection. A frenzy of adjustments were made with the addition of the full body mirror and Kaede felt she was set. Turning back around, Kaede’s lavender gaze met with the scarlet of her roommate’s. 

“It’s been well over an hour,” Harukawa conjectured absentmindedly, long fingers playing with the page of her book. “You’re lucky you’re dealing with someone who loves you, personally, a little too much.”

Kaede rested a hand to her chest, palm gently grazing the soft fabric of her crop top, “Harukawa-san, I’m appalled! You know Momota-kun would wait days on end for you just to finish getting ready!”

Harukawa’s response was a curt sigh, clearly knowing she was beat. Instead, she simply ran a delicate finger through the dark tresses of hair cascading her shoulder. She also knew that whatever misgivings she had left would simply be ignored. Today was an important day for Kaede, after all, and nothing would dampen her spirits.

Checking her phone screen, Kaede turned back to the mirror for one final touch up. She was wearing a baby pink croptop, covered by an oversized star-patterned jacket. She wore high-waisted clay colored jeggings with her favorite taupe combat boots. Albeit a special day, Kaede made sure to dress more casual. It was decided that nothing fancy would be done today, that had been done last year. And while they had a great time, Kaede was well aware they both preferred more casual wear.

Reaching for the doorknob, Kaede opened the door to her and Harukawa’s shared apartment. It was hard to believe they were already in their third year of college. Raising her hand, Kaede sent a silent farewell to her roommate - who mimicked the gesture without looking up from her book - and headed down the hall to the elevator.

Reaching the lobby, Kaede caught sight of one of the other tenants on her floor. Her colorful appearance was hard to miss, similar to her vocal range. Harukawa wasn’t very fond of their floor neighbor, and Kaede couldn’t blame her. Who liked being kept up late into the night wincing at an increasing bass and percussion? Despite that, Kaede could never truly harbor any ill will. 

Shuffling past, the blonde turned to the girl - such a stark contrast in appearance - and waved, “Good morning, Ibuki-san!”

The girl mentioned turned herself to face Kaede, her three triplet piercings under her mouth quirking upwards as she smiled. Ibuki was her senior, but seldom acted the part. She was goofy, wild, and hung out with a lot of her underclassmen, specifically Kaede’s friend Iruma.

“Oya, Kaede-chan! Where are you out to so early?”

Kaede smiled gently, a hand breezily running through the blonde behind her ears, “Just meeting someone.”

“Oh, oh! A secret lover, how intense! Ibuki is having a rush of ideas for a new song that must be written down!” Ibuki grinned widely, turning to make her way towards the elevator. Kaede was glad she could inspire the older girl, despite the latter knowing full well Kaede had been with her “secret lover” for 2 years now. Harukawa, on the other hand, would probably not be as pleased having to deal with a new wave of experimental chords down the hall.

Sending a silent apology her roommate’s way, Kaede continued on her path out the lobby doors.

A bitter wind nipped at Kaede’s exposed skin, causing the girl to curl deep into her large jacket. Above her, the sky hung in a deep gray mantle of clouds. When it came to the fall, it was if it was a gamble planning things according to the weather. Luckily, it wasn’t as if there wasn’t anything to do indoors.

Thrusting her arms into the air, Kaede leaned forward in an attempt to crack at her tightened joints. It was pretty early, as Ibuki pointed out, yet Kaede insisted this be a full day endeavor and not some specific timeframe. 

Standing outside of the apartment complex, Kaede looked about her surroundings. Today was a Friday, meaning classes were still being held. Luckily for her, she had worked her class schedule around Fridays to give her an extra day off. It was something Kaede was firmly proud of despite constantly being told by a certain roommate that it was really no big deal.

The shuttle buses were on the move while other students walked to their specific buildings. Kaede, on the other hand, went in the opposite direction of campus. Her apartment’s street eventually intersected with some of the main streets in their town, allowing easy walking access to some of the more popular sites.

Caught in a trance, Kaede barely registered the two boys passing her by in a deep conversation about the gym until she ended up pressed up against one of them with a solid thud. Looking up, Kaede made eye contact with a tall man, most likely around Momota’s height, glaring down at her as if she had completely obliterated his family. His hair reminded Kaede of one of those chocolate coronet desserts she had seen on TV. Squinting, she wondered if maybe she could see a bit of milk chocolate dripping from the curled tip.

“The hell?!” His tongue rolled viciously with as much frustration as an overwhelmed caretaker (she was metaphoring from experience). Kaede pulled away, taking in the reason the man was so upset. While neither was covered, Kaede realized he had flecks of brown stained across his white tee. Looking down even further, Kaede caught sight of the puddle of deep brown pooling on the sidewalk. Not chocolate, but coffee.

Reeling backwards, Kaede’s gaze softened emphatically, “Ah! I’m so so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

“No shit!” The taller male snarled, pressing his hands against the now slightly stained shirt. The student to his side gave him a look of concern. Kaede felt drawn into his bright red eyes, reminding her much of her roommate. If their personalities were in any way synonymous, Kaede knew she was heading for trouble.

Gritting his teeth, the first man lifted his clenched fists, “That was my goddamn coffee!”

“I-I can buy you another!” Kaede reached into her small purse, latching onto an even smaller coin purse.

“I got no time to go all the way back for another coffee! Shit!”

Flinching, Kaede fumbled for a few crisp bills, “Then at least let me give you the money?”

Before either could do anything, the third male pressed a hand to his friend’s fist, as if trying to calm him. “Bro, don’t worry about it. It’s just coffee, we can get more later.” He then turned his red eyes back on Kaede, a much more sympathetic expression marred his features, “I refuse to witness you taking money from this young lady.”

The blonde watched with rapt attention as the smaller of the two was able to quickly diffuse the situation, turning the scarier fellow into a completely new person. The latter reached a massive hand to rub the back of his neck, breaking eye contact with the much smaller Kaede, “Ah… you’re right, bro. Sorry about that, don’t worry about the money.”

“No, no! I’m sorry too! I should’ve been watching where I was going! If there’s anything I can do…” Kaede trailed off, somewhat hoping neither of them took the offer. Sure, they were students like her, but she didn’t know them well enough to weed out any dangerous tendencies. And from what she could surmise, if the guy’s friend wasn’t there, she’d be in a world of trouble. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. We gotta get to class anyway,” the taller male waved his hand dismissively before kicking the empty cup and trudging past her.

“My apologies for his behavior, it’ll be alright so please don’t worry yourself,” Kaede flinched as the other unexpectedly bowed in front of her before following his friend, “Have a good day!”

If she didn’t have any plans for the day, Kaede would’ve raced back to her apartment and spent the rest of her hours sleeping. She couldn’t fathom being around those two any longer; it was too mentally draining. It was as if you had to consistently bounce back from being fearful for your life to breathing a sigh of relief. It really does a number on the mind. Kaede wondered what their friends were like.

Numb fingers reached for her phone, flicking open her messages and flipping for Harukawa’s contact.

[9:13 AM] Kaede: “harukawa-san… i think i almost died..”  
[9:14 AM] Harukawa-san: “Lucky for you your boyfriend is a detective.”

The blonde balked at her friend’s satire before sighing and throwing a relieved smile across her lips. Pocketing her phone, Kaede continued her trek, although casting one final glance at the rolling empty cup on the street. Sure, littering was bad. But she wasn’t about to go lecturing the guy who almost beat her into a Kaede-pulp.

Straightening herself out, Kaede looked back at her phone, her face paling. She was already late due to her own poor planning, but that altercation of sorts didn’t do her much better. Clicking the toes of her boots on the pavement, Kaede took off further down the street, hustling past students while more mindful of their belongings.

Her heart raced as Kaede skidded to the intersection and curved right towards the town’s pavillion. Despite the chilly early morning, the center of town was still flocked with students of many groups. Panting, Kaede paced towards the spacious gazebo where people usually sat to eat. Today, it was vacant save for a few students here and there.

“Shuichi-kun!”

Kaede called out, voice hitching as her breath failed her for more important things. The boy in question turned and gave a weak smile before knitting his brows in concern. He trotted away from his spot, meeting the blonde halfway and placing a hand to her shoulder.

“I…. whew! I’m sorry I’m so late! I kinda got into a little, uh, incident?” The words fumbled off her tongue as the pianist bent over to regain her breathing, smaller hand all the while reaching up to rest on top of his comforting touch.

“Incident? What happened?” The boy’s voice rasped, pale golden hues softened as he looked her over.

A chuckle pushed past her parted lips, reminiscing the situation and finding it almost laughable looking back on it. “I kinda accidentally knocked over some guy’s coffee.” Her free hand reached to rub at the back of her head sheepishly.

The creases between Saihara’s eyes deepened as he latched both hands to a shoulder, “You’re not hurt? He didn’t touch you?” She could feel his nerves through the protective grip he had on her. Sure, he wasn’t a big, strong tough guy. But the amount of love and care Saihara devoted to her was more than enough.

“Shuichi-kun relax! I’m fine! I’m just sorry I’m late. And here I was the one wanting to start our day early.” She giggled halfheartedly before pulling Saihara into a warm hug. Her arms coiled around his neck, pulling the slightly taller boy into the crevice of her shoulder and neck.

Humming softly, Kaede felt her body press into his, enjoying his company as much as she always did. 

The two had met in their first year at college when Kaede and Harukawa were roomed together to a dorm. Her red-eyed roommate had already befriended Saihara and his roommate, Momota, from highschool. Kaede, being the persistent socialite she was, clung on to Harukawa despite the clear uninterest. Doing so allowed her to meet Harukawa’s friends and even helped merge their friend groups into something a bit bigger and diverse.

Kaede reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, hands resting at Saihara’s side. Lavender hues remained stagnant, gazing lovingly over her boyfriend’s features. She would be lying if she said Shuichi Saihara was flawed in any way. He was perfect to her, and sometimes she wished she could express her adoration dividends more.

Nowadays, Saihara was able to confidently (or at least more confident than when they first met) return the loving stare. It helped that Kaede had taken ownership of his hat so he didn’t have something to fall back to. The lack of the accessory was proving to do so much good for his confidence. His overseer at work even confided that he had improved tenfold.

It warmed her heart to know that Saihara was thriving.

“Oh! Before I forget,” Kaede lifted her hands, pulling them to her own side to dig through her purse. The tip of her tongue peaked through her bare lips, as if lost in concentration over the disheveled state that was her purse. Once her fingers pressed against the warm metal, Kaede successfully pulled it out and held the item triumphantly in front of her.

Squinting ever so slightly, Saihara observed the accessory - specifically the details of the charm. “C,” he read, clearly trying to mask any lingering confusion but failing to, something Kaede fully expected. Saihara wasn't one to criticize gifts, he appreciated their relationship over any silly present. But Kaede chuckled at his confusion.

“C! Let me explain,” the blonde bounced a bit in place, “Remember my favorite song, which also starts with a C?”

Saihara gave a sincere smile, “Debussy's Clair de Lune. How could I forget?” She'd only played it for him over a dozen times, not including the time before they started their relationship.

“Do you remember how I described it to you that first time?”

“It’s a soothing song that calms your heart, like the moon’s reflection on water.” It was as if he recited it every night before bed (something Kaede wouldn't be opposed to in the slightest).

Lavender eyes lit up as Kaede bounced again, “Well I also feel that way with my keys!”

Fingers entwined further into the pale gold chain like a game of cat's cradle until Kaede's index finger tapped the letter charm. The charm itself wasn't all too big, and the gold was almost faded out, an effect matching her boyfriend's irises. Saihara wasn't one to wear anything flashy, so Kaede decided to buy the least catchy accessory she could find. Just something simple with a bigger meaning.

“My favorite is C major. Not only is it a simple key, but there's something genuine about it. It's stable and straightforward, even unsurprising and predictable at times! It's like…,” Kaede tilted her head, gaze rocketing upwards in thought as she tried to form the words from her feelings, “a calm, wide river. The water is a little chilly, even on a sunny day, with rolling hills on the horizon. The grass is so green and the sky so blue; a scene something pure and tame.”

Looking back down, Kaede's lavender gaze met Saihara's blissfully, “It's a key that fills me with happiness. It reminds me of you, Shuichi-kun!”

Saihara was quiet, gaze now hyper focused on the little charm dangling from Kaede's delicate fingers. The continuing red across his cheeks was enough to show he had been listening.

“I know it's not much, and the meaning is only something I - and now you - would understand. But I hope it reminds you of that every time you wear it!”

Holding out his own hands, Saihara took hold of the chain as if it were a fragile bird egg. Once he had full possession of it, despite his now flushed cheeks, Saihara gave the warmest of smiles. “I don't think I could possibly put my feelings to words like you do, Kaede.”

“But I love it, thank you.” With those words, Kaede watched while bouncing on the balls of her feet as the black-haired boy wove the chain around his neck and clasped it with a loud click. 

He was wearing a midnight blue turtleneck with an unzipped black jacket, so the golden C stood out predominantly.

Kaede felt her cheeks begin to numb from the wide grin she gave, but that was a far off concern. Right now she could barely keep herself from skipping around the pavilion with excitement as her boyfriend accepted and wore her gift.

That is, until he in turn pulled something out of his jacket pocket. “I think we were on a similar wavelength when we bought these,” Saihara chuckled. Kaede caught a bit of a cold sweat forming against his features. Was he nervous she wouldn't like his gift?

As she took hold of the velveteen box, Kaede smiled at it's similar coloring to her pants. With a satisfying pop, the blonde opened the golden clasp and peeked inside. Her smile dropped into a look of eagerness as her eyes investigated the contents.

Perked up in the center of the plastic insides was a polished silver ring. Before Kaede got any ideas, she took notice of its uniquely formed shape. It was clearly no ordinary ring. The band was a clean grayish silver, but the charm on top was something completely different. It was shaped in the form of a simple eighth note, smooth and silver outlined. Yet it was encrusted in the center with a beautiful aquamarine-esque stone.

Kaede lifted a finger as if tempted to touch it herself, yet she pulled away fearful her touch would damage it. Her expression tumbled into a multitude of lines and emotions until she settled on a look of pure joy, eyes filled with stars.

“Shuichi-kun…” He had even remembered her birthstone. He most likely even remembered that despite it not being a pretty pink amethyst, she still treasured the cool blue of aquamarine. Blues reminded her all to well of her boyfriend, after all.

Finally racking up the courage, Kaede gently pulled the accessory from its place amidst the box. Slowly, she slipped it on her ring finger, smile growing as it snugly cuddled up with her skin.

Her eyes suddenly felt warm, heat pricking at the back of her corneas profusely. No, she wouldn't cry. But she would allow the now forming wetness to remain perched above her lashes, giving her lavender hues a shimmering effect. She was afraid to shift her gaze lest her tears get the better of her.

But in the end she did just that, allowing one single drop of waterworks to display itself down her cheek. “I love it,” Kaede felt her voice hitch, curling the box up and reaching to embrace Saihara once more. His hand rested reassuringly on her back, whispering softly against the side of her head.

“I'm glad.”

The two remained in their warm embrace before Kaede slightly pulled away, realizing they had been standing in the same spot for some time now. Reaching a hand to her significant other, Kaede smiled as their fingers intertwined like clockwork.

“Coffee first?” Saihara suggested.

Kaede winced, smiling sheepishly, “I'm not sure, my track record with coffee hasn't been the best.”

Saihara chuckled earnestly, leading the twosome away from the center of town and towards the kitty corner of an intersection, “Second time's the charm, right?”

“Sounds like something Momota-kun would say.”

“I'd be lying if I said he wasn't rubbing off on me.”

Kaede chuckled breezily, “If you were lying to me I’d say you’ve spent too much time with Ouma-kun.”

Saihara paled, features twisting in uncertainty, “Not by choice, mind you.”

The two shared a laugh, both fluttered and perfectly matched. It was as if they belonged with each other. Anyone else would probably barf at that sentiment, but Kaede appreciated their wholesome relationship tenfold.

As the pair made it to one of the several coffee shops in town, Saihara ordered for the two while Kaede seated herself. Once he returned with their drinks, the two settled into a comfortable silence as the world went on around them. Kaede swirled her straw with her tongue, taking short sips as to savor her iced coffee. Saihara took his time with has as well, but more so because it was too hot to fully drink.

A ping caused the black-haired boy to turn to his phone. With a swipe of his finger, Kaede watched her boyfriend flip through some things with a content expression. He then stuffed his phone back in his pocket, turning to face the blonde.

“Important?” Kaede pressed curiously.

Saihara shook his head, “Just work.”

“You’ve been a busy bee lately, any interesting cases come up?”

“Mmm… nothing like what you’re thinking of. Kirigiri-senpai’s been keeping me close to a few, though.”

Kaede beamed, stirring her drink with her straw, “That’s great! See, she knows how especially good at your job you are!” Saihara blushed. It had been two years to the day since they’ve been dating - a little over three in total - and Saihara still got flustered around her. Admittedly, it was adorable.

“How is Kirigiri-san? I’d love to stop by the office and see her sometime!” Despite their senior in mention being much less social and extroverted than herself, Kaede still enjoyed her times with Kirigiri. The blonde tended to poke and prod her upperclassman for any interesting cases she’d had. She was a professional, starting her career in the field at a young age. Her father, the principal of a prestigious highschool, was also a big deal. It was exceptional Saihara could be working under her, and also proved his own capabilities that Kirigiri had recognized.

Pressing his warm cup against his palms, Saihara chuckled softly, “She’s as serious as ever when it comes to her job.”

“You know,” Kaede bounced in her seat, a lightbulb going off in her head, “you’ve worked with her, we’ve known her for over two years and have yet to double date!”

Saihara seemed taken aback by the suggestion, leaning back into the seat of his chair. “Double date?”

“Sure! She and Naegi-kun have been together for just as long, and they’re both such a treat to be around! I’d love to see them smiling together!”

Although most likely unconvinced, Saihara humored his girlfriend with a chastened agreement, “I’ll see what I can do.” Maybe they could visit the college’s’ art center and she could play something for them. The theater director knew her personally from all her visits, Kaede was sure she’d be allowed to host a small concert. Her eyes glistened as her mind whirled to life. What would she play for them? Maurice Ravel’s “Sonatine”? Chopin's "Military Polonaise"? Gershwin’s “Rhapsody in Blue”?

The day could go by with Kaede simply surmising a playlist for a concert that may never happen. Saihara was well aware how easily the pianist could lose her train of thought - especially when it came to her hobbies - so he piped up rather quickly. “So what’s on today’s agenda, Ms. Planner?”

Pressing a finger to her cheek, Kaede thought about it for a moment, “I was thinking we could go walk around a bit? Then a late, cheap, greasy lunch at some diner. Then go back to your place and watch a movie or two? We can grab snacks on the way and pig out!”

Saihara smiled, clearly enjoying his girlfriend’s enthusiasm, “Sounds like a plan.”

Kaede squeezed the last of her coffee amidst the ice cubes before stepping out of her seat and throwing her cup away. Saihara followed, coffee cup still in hand. Using his free hand, he opened the door for Kaede. Once they stepped back out, Kaede quickly latched her arms around Saihara’s free one, keeping close as they headed further into town.

The two chatted all the while, on occasion enjoying a silent company. They stopped by a fountain to watch a man with grayscale hair feed the wandering birds. The park was vacated except for two students who looked as though they were… fighting? Kaede couldn’t tell, and really had no desire to find out as she pulled Saihara along.

They had met a few friends as time ticked by, most notably Yumeno and Chabashira enjoying the day together. As the pairs detached, Kaede couldn’t help looking over her shoulder, “I still don’t know whether they’re a couple or not.”

Saihara sighed, simply glad to not be in Chabashira’s dominating presence anymore, “I always assumed they were, whether they labeled it as that or not.”

“I guess that’s true,” Kaede murmured, turning her head back around (now that Chabashira and Yumeno were out of sight) and snuggling further into Saihara’s jacket, “Regardless, I’m happy for them!” She felt her companion nod in agreement.

“Blegh, can you two just get a room and fuck already?”

A strawberry blonde jogged up to the two. Saihara reflexively pulled back while Kaede rolled her eyes. “Good to see you too, Iruma-chan. Are you finished with class?”

Iruma rounded Kaede’s side, plopping herself in front of them as if an obstacle to surpass, “Yep! I’ve got a solid 2 hours before my next one.”

“That’s some time to kill,” Saihara commented softly. 

“Tell me about it, Shyhara! So answer me this, Bakamatsu, why aren’t you two just skipping to the fucking part? This seems like the super unnecessary plot they put into porn that everyone would rather skip.”

“Iruma-chan!” Kaede yelped, face flushed. She hadn’t the guts to look Saihara in the eyes, but Kaede knew perfectly well he wasn’t much better.

“Iruma-san, you should let them be,” a blue haired girl briskly reached for Iruma’s arm, “this is a pure and wholesome OTP, you cannot soil it with your inappropriate behavior!”

“Tsumugi-san,” Saihara breathily greeted the girl with glasses, clearly relieved someone had come to reign Iruma in.

Tsumugi ignored the couple, keeping her attention on Iruma, “Listen, I adore the tough, loudmouth brute girl trope as much as the next person-”

“I beg your pardon?” Iruma snarked.

“-but we cannot disturb the OTP. That’s, like, the number one rule!”

Kaede tilted her head, clearly unable to follow the conversation as the two continued to bicker. Lavender gaze side-eyed to send a quick glance Saihara’s way. He did the same, their eyes meeting and sharing a similar pang of regret for stopping. She shouldn’t have been surprised their day would be so unhinged and interrupted from the start. Kaede gave Saihara a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

“You’re saying they’ll never fuck?” Iruma stuck out her tongue, arms behind her head, “lame.”

Tsumugi turned to finally acknowledge her “OTP”, “It’s good to see you both! I just finished my last class of the day, so I figured I’d tag along with Iruma-san on a bit of a walk. I assume neither of you have classes scheduled?”

Kaede nodded, taking the initiative, “We don’t, so we figured we’d just spend the day together.”

The blue-haired girl clasped her hands together, eyes beaming, “That’s so adorable! I’m happy you two have the day for yourselves!”

“What about when they’re married, then can they fuck?” Iruma chimed in, uncaring of whatever the topic had been. Tsumugi whipped around, her eyes turning into stars.

“Well of course! Marriage is the ultimate level an OTP can attain! It’s goals, it’s transcending the celestial plain of shipping!” Tsumugi cheered, resting a hand against the arm of her prescription(?) glasses. Her bliss was shot, though, as Tsumugi seemed to realize something. Turning back to face Kaede and Saihara, she raised a brow inquiringly, “You do plan on getting married, correct?”

Kaede could feel Saihara’s grip tighten as her own palms began to sweat. Marriage? Honestly Kaede had never even thought of the concept. She was still a college student, still working to pay her tuition and still trying to find herself. She had no thought process of the future let alone marriage of all things. So when the blue-haired girl brought it up, Kaede was unresponsive, rather, her throat felt as if it were clogged.

Surprisingly it was Saihara to the proverbial rescue, although it wasn’t very passionate or reassuring, more just an escape, “Listen, that’s none of your concern. If you’ll excuse us.” Kaede’s feet felt rooted in place, but Saihara’s somewhat firm guide helped her legs out of their stupor. Turning back, Kaede watched the two girls bicker over driving them away.

Kaede did appreciate the more assertive tone in his voice. It was something he was improving on, and she had to admit it made a guy much more attractive. But to Kaede, it was hard to imagine Saihara any more appealing than he already was. “Seems like any other day, really.”

“Unfortunately,” Saihara agreed with a dip of his head. Taking soft glances at Saihara allowed Kaede to realize he was most likely internally panic attacked over the lack of a hat. Regardless, he did better than she did, and that was a bigger victory than he realized.

The two remained quiet on the rest of their walk, which drifted into the early afternoon. Both had things on their minds until interrupted by Kaede’s stomach. They had decided on one of the many cheaper places. They even got a better discount due to the manager and head chef, a short statured upperclassman with beady eyes and a combed pompadour, finding Kaede more attractive than she was comfortable with. Even with Saihara’s hand protectively around her waist. 

Conversation was easier to come by once they both had something to eat, as if forgetting the earlier events. That is, until Kaede’s thoughts drifted back to it. Marriage, huh? She really had never considered it. Ideally she’d like to have a family one day that she could make smile with her music. But that was in the far off future, wasn’t it?

Saihara watched her patiently with hands folded, studying the small quirks Kaede’s features displayed as she internally processed everything. 

Not only marriage, but marriage with Saihara. Sure, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. She could clearly say - and has said multiple times - her ‘I love you’s’. She admittedly couldn’t see herself being with anyone else. It wasn’t about her feelings, moreso the fact that the topic came out of nowhere, like a sharp chord in an otherwise peaceful sonata.

Rousing her from her mental battle, Saihara offered they head to the store for tonight. She agreed with a faint blush of embarrassment, reaching for his hand and making their way out. While Kaede was full, she began listing off unhealthy snacks and drinks they could get for tonight as Saihara intently listened. He was a quiet guy, but Kaede could tell that he listened to everything she had to say with rapt attention. She appreciated knowing she was being heard. Sometimes you never got that in a relationship.

“We can stop at the store closest to my apartment,” Saihara offered, “It’s not a long walk so it doesn’t matter if we get too many things.”

“I’m sure Momota-kun has your pantry decently stacked anyway, so I doubt we’ll need to get too much.”

“It’s pretty sad how well you know him and his terrible habits without even having to live with him,” Saihara chuckled. Kaede smiled along with him, leaning her head in to rest against his shoulder. Something innocuous about Saihara was that he was a great person to lean on, physically and emotionally. Despite his smaller frame, Kaede felt herself melt into him every time she leaned in.

Saihara felt his phone ping from the other side of his jacket, pulling it out to check. Kaede could just barely make out the screen from her perch beside him. Her smile widened as she realized the contact.

“Kirigiri-senpai said she’d be fine with us going out together sometime.”

A small fist lifted upwards in a victory stance, Kaede whooping aloud. She then leaned in further, pressing her lips quickly against Saihara’s cheekbone as the two continued walking through a now crowded sidewalk. It was around that time classes ended and students planned for the weekend.

Sliding past a now populated sidewalk, Kaede's grip on Saihara's hand intensified as to not lose him. 

Once the two got to the store, Kaede finally let go of Saihara. Her head lifted up, browsing the isle numbers curiously. Turning back to her companion, Kaede lifted her fists up determinedly, “How about we both split up, pick a few things, and meet up at the checkout?”

“Sounds good to me,” Saihara smiled, “Just don’t overdo it with the sweets like last time. Remember how badly your stomach hurt?”

Kaede stuck out her tongue playfully, appreciative of her boyfriend’s careful eye on her less healthy habits. Spinning around on her toe, Kaede waved a hand to Saihara and strut off towards one of the middle isles.

Lavender gaze scanned the shelves loaded with colorful packaging and calories. Yes, she had done exactly what Saihara warned her about. But that was one of her hallmark charms; her headstrong stubbornness. Besides, she knew specifically what she wanted. Stopping in front of the packages of candy, Kaede noticed the bright pink plastic she was looking for was nowhere to be found.

With a determined huff, Kaede rolled back her jacket sleeves and pressed a foot against the base shelf. She added her other foot before increasing her height, using the shelves like a ladder. It wasn’t that Kaede was short, it was just that this store decided to have incredibly high shelving. 

Her hand reached upwards towards some of the smaller bags of candy, fingers running through the soft gummies inside. Peering up, Kaede tried pushing through the candy to check and see if there was anything hiding in the back. Her other hand began to clam up, feeling spongy and unbalanced. 

Kaede let out a soft gasp as her grip gave out and her entire body slumped backwards. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, somehow able to perceive and register all the sounds and colors around her in the moment. Expecting the flat tile floor, Kaede felt her body reflexively stiffen. To her surprise, the contact never came. Instead, she felt her body concave into a much softer material.

She hadn’t realized she shut her eyes until she actually had to open them. Looking up, Kaede blinked with the faintest of flushes about her cheeks. Someone had caught her! She honestly felt like a princess. Maybe she should ask Saihara to carry her like this sometime.

The pale gray of her helper’s eyes stared down at her. While his face was creaseless, Kaede couldn’t help but feel a tad intimidated and uncomfortable. Her gaze traversed upwards, taking note of the texture of his hair. It reminded her so much of a cumulus cloud; Kaede had to mentally slap her hand before reacting to the urge to touch it. 

“Ahhhh,” Kaede felt the phonemes tremble from her mouth, unable to fully verbalize her thoughts. The male simply smiled, lowering himself so that Kaede could leave his hold.

“That was some fall. What were you doing so far up, might I ask?”

His voice was soft, soothing, something Kaede felt she could close her eyes and dream to. She could probably name about a dozen sonatas and pieces that reflected just the man’s tone alone.

“Ah well…! You see, I was looking for this candy, and I thought that it might be hidden behind some of the other packages. I figured I just had to try and look for myself, so I climbed up.” Kaede sighed, pressing her weight against the heels of her boots. “Sounds pretty stupid now that I say it out loud, huh?”

Her self deprecating was interrupted as her body lurched forward. Kaede’s hands felt undoubtedly warm, as they were in fact wrapped inside the male’s. His eyes seemed hazy but almost wild, an odd contradiction.

“Not at all! The level of hope you had in yourself and your success is admirable, even in the presence of a good-for-nothing like me!”

“G...good-for-nothing?” Kaede mumbled aloud, trying to follow the conversation as he continued.

“What a beautiful display of hope and trust, I am so grateful I was able to witness such a feat!”

Was he commending her for trying? But she failed? Kaede tipped her head, watching as she was finally released from his grip. 

“My name is Nagito Komaeda,” the white-haired man dipped his head in greeting. Kaede, for once feeling at a loss for words, realized she was keeping him waiting.

“O-oh! My name’s Kaede Akamatsu. Thank you for helping me out there, Komaeda-san.” A bit flustered, Kaede, too, dipped her head in greeting and gratitude. They were interrupted, though, by the sound of packages slapping the hard tile floor. Looking up, Kaede watched as several bags of candy had lost their hooks and slung to the ground.

Komaeda held out his hand and Kaede watched in awe as a bag of candy landed smack into his palm. With a quick glance, his gaze landed back on the shorter girl, “Is this what you were looking for?”

Sure enough, Komaeda was holding out a bright pink bag - the exact bright pink bag Kaede had been desperately searching for. She couldn’t help but smile at the odd turn of events, holding out her hand to take the bag.

She then realized that she had probably taken a lot of time and Saihara was most likely waiting for her. “Oh! I have to go to the checkout line-”

“What a coincidence, I do as well. Allow me to walk you there and observe more of your beautiful hope!”

Kaede felt her features shrivel, unsure of how to approach the matter. Yet her sociable affability allowed her to disregard any awkwardness and walk with Komaeda.

As they got to the several lines of checkouts, Kaede spotted Saihara, who approached with a look of concern as he clearly noticed her guest. Hoping to prevent any stagnant silence, Kaede piped up, “Shuichi-kun, this is Komaeda-san. He helped me get my candy.” She smiled, holding her bag as evidence.

“Ah,” Saihara seemed a bit taken aback, but nodded regardless, “Thank you for helping.”

Komaeda waved his hand dismissively, “Nonsense, I should be the one thanking her for allowing me to meet such a wonderful hope!”

Saihara didn’t seem to know how to react to this, sending a concerned glance Kaede’s way. She gave him a half hearted smile in return.

“Komaeda.”

The trio turned their heads, watching as a brunette with a prominent ahoge strode towards them. As Kaede looked him over, she concluded that he was very plain looking - similar to Naegi in a way. Yet his interaction with Komaeda was anything but. The newcomer reached out, grabbing hold of the hood of Komaeda’s sweater as the white-haired boy mused happily, “Hinata-kun, there you are~”

Hinata began dragging Komaede to one of the closer checkout lines, turning backwards to give a sheepish smile, “Ah, sorry about him. He’s a bit of a special case. Take care!” With that, the twosome dipped into a line and out of sight.

Saihara sighed, a bit of humor etched into his words, “Special, huh. I’m not surprised.”

Kaede giggled, latching her arms around Saihara’s, “I’d say unique. I’m sure he’s nice once you get past the… mmm… quirks?” The two shared a soft laugh before making their way to the register. Saihara had a few bags of chips while Kaede held her candy proudly, sending Saihara a proud smirk at her candy discipline.

Once they left the store - with Kaede giddily playing “Open Sesame” with the motion detecting doors - the two began walking back to Saihara and Momota’s shared apartment complex. It was smaller than Kaede and Harukawa’s, meaning the boys had less neighbors and more peace and quiet. Although Kaede was certain Momota played the “annoyingly loud neighbor” role quite well.

“Hey, Shuichi-kun?” Kaede softly spoke, not really thinking her choice of words carefully.

“Mm?” 

“About what Iruma-chan and Tsumugi-chan said…” She expected him to stop in his tracks, but even when he actually did it still caused her to inaudibly yelp. It was something that continued to rear its ugly head ever since it was brought up, and Kaede was well aware if she did bring it up that she’d be the one talking.

“I… um…” The blonde felt her face heat up to a boiling point, “I hope what they said didn’t make you… feel uncomfortable… around me.”

Unable to look him in the eye, Kaede felt Saihara fully turn to face her, knowing quite well that since she was unable to look at him, his gaze was strikingly on her. “I mean… to be completely honest, I don’t really think too far in the future. We’ve still got a lot left here for us, you know?”

“But if it had to be anyone, I couldn’t imagine not spending my future with you,” With this, Kaede finally felt the strength to look up at her boyfriend. Their gaze met - something that was omnipresent when they first met. Saihara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder despite his face hued scarlet.

“I feel the same.”

In spite of being completely out in the open, Kaede leaned in, Saihara following suit. The blonde paused, her nose inches away from the side of his, their breath mingling into a warm heat. When their lips finally met, it was as if the final puzzle piece was in place. It was familiarity at its finest and it was something that made Kaede scorn the human respiratory system.

As the two broke apart, they continued to Saihara’s apartment in idle chit chat. Kaede was elated for their future rendezvous with Naegi and Kirigiri, talking up a storm. She also mentioned places she’d like to go to with Saihara and some of her more dragging classes this term.

Kaede was most excited, though, to have a comfortable night with her boyfriend. They could sit and watch movies, cuddle, maybe...

Once Saihara unlocked the front door, though, Kaede’s thoughts seemed to fumble into a trainwreck of sorts. Momota was yelling haphazardly, sitting on the couch in just his boxers. In his hand was a video game controller that he was fingering mercilessly. Harukawa sat on the floor in her comfortable plaid pajama bottoms and tank top, back up against the couch, pointing demandingly at the screen as if ordering Momota to follow her finger.

It took the two a second to realize that someone had entered the house. Momota raised a hand slowly, finally resting it at the nape of his neck, “O-oh, Shuichi! Uhh… what are you guys doing here?”

Saihara frowned, tilting his head slightly as he set their bag of groceries on the counter, “I could ask you the same thing, Kaito.”

Momota raised his hands, “Shuichi, bro, you told me you guys were going to Harumaki’s place!”

Kaede smiled awkwardly as Saihara argued back at his shirtless roommate, “I told you we were coming back here.” Harukawa simply stared with wide eyes, deciding to remain quiet as the two roommates traded blame.

Momota whipped out his phone as dramatically as he could, ready to dig through his messages from the day and prove his innocence. “You see! Right here….” The spiky haired man paused, confidence visibly draining into a look of pain, “Oh. Well.”

“Oh, well, what?” Saihara asked confidently, raising a brow and resting his hands on his hips.

Kaede giggled at the two. They were just a bit more animated than herself and Harukawa, but a comedic duo all the same. “I don’t mind if you guys are here. Besides, this is a nice way to end the day: with friends!”

Momota teared up, raising his arms into the air, “Akamatsu you’re too kind and good for this world bless you!”

Saihara sighed, clearly defeated by Momota’s theatrical displays, “It’s not like we’d kick you out in nothing but your underwear.”

Kaede reached for the plastic bag of groceries and hustled to the couch. As she made her way there, she pulled out one of the bags of chips and hurled it into Momota’s lap, “So what are we playing tonight?”


End file.
